


Coming Home

by Oliver__Niko



Series: Warrior/Mage AU [2]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Holidays, Mage Mikleo, Multi, New Year's Eve, Warrior Sorey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: Five years have passed since Mikleo was freed from his imprisonment. Now, he wishes for Sorey to return home for the holidays, although it doesn't seem like this will happen.(Holiday sequel to Faint Reminiscence)





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing Faint Reminiscence and I love the world I created, so I decided to set this little fic in the same universe. I'm not sure how many parts I'll add to the AU, however here is this for now. Happy New Year <3

Snowflakes dance down from a sky of midnight blue. A blanket of white, draped in violet from the darkness of night, envelopes the ground. Skid marks and footsteps interrupt its smoothness among walkways. Giggling can be heard from the children who run along after each other, ignoring the calls of their parents, warning them about the ice underneath the snow.

It’s a picture perfect Christmas. Or at least, that’s how it seems at a glance.

Inside one of the houses in Camlann, a young man straightens up, a long, pale ponytail falling down his back. Thank goodness he has gotten used to cooking by now. Sorey had forever teased him about how he could only handle making cold treats. Five years ago, however, Sorey had introduced Mikleo to Lailah, a mage who specialises in fire. She managed to teach him well enough.

Mikleo’s eyebrows furrow as he begins to serve Christmas pudding. One portion for himself, and another much smaller. He holds a plate in each hand as he heads back to the lounge. A smile breaks out on his face as he looks down at the ground.

“You ready for pudding, Abigail?”

“Pudding!”

A little girl looks up from the picture she is drawing. Her brown eyes bear excitement, her dark-skinned hands reaching out greedily. Mikleo laughs, handing over the plate of Christmas pudding.

“Careful, it might still be –”

“ _Ouch!”_

“– hot. What have I told you? Blow on it first, okay?”

Abigail huffs, but her face is lighting up again immediately. “It’s really tasty, though,” she says, getting another forkful. This time, she blows air onto it before popping it into her mouth. “Mm! Thanks, dad!”

Mikleo smiles, taking a bite of his own pudding as he watches her scoff her portion down fondly. She truly is a light in his life.

Around two years ago is when she had entered it. Sorey and Mikleo had decided on adopting a child together, now that Mikleo had regained his physical strength. Whilst travelling together, the two had met with Alisha Diphda, the princess of Hyland, who told them about a nearby village being ravished by monsters. Numerous orphans had been in need of a home.

That is when they fell in love with little Abigail. Two years later, she is now seven, and is as sweet as ever, if not mischievous as well.

“What have you been drawing, anyway?” Mikleo asks. Abigail holds up a finger to tell him to wait as she eats the rest of her pudding. She sets the plate down, sliding off her chair to pick up the piece of paper.

“It’s all of us!” she exclaims happily. Mikleo takes hold of the paper. In the centre are Abigail, Sorey and Mikleo, then behind them, Selene, Muse and Michael as well. They would appear as scribbles to most, but to Mikleo, it’s a masterpiece.

A masterpiece which causes his heart to sink.

“Don’t you like it?” Abigail asks.

“N-No, I do,” he answers hurriedly. “It’s just …”

“You miss daddy, don’t you?”

“Yeah. That’s right. But it’s a lovely drawing, I promise. We’ll put it up on the wall, okay?”

Abigail nods. “I miss him too. That’s why I wanted to draw him. I thought it’d help bring him back faster.”

Mikleo smiles painfully, reaching over to ruffle her hair gently. “Thank you. I’m sure it’ll help.”

“Why _did_ daddy have to be gone for Christmas?”

There is a pause before Mikleo says, “There’s some pretty bad people in Rolance right now. Sorey’s strong, so he’s doing what he can to help. He’s with the mages you’ve met, so he’ll be all right. I used to help him too, before …”

“Your magic was hurt,” Abigail finishes for him. Mikleo nods, a shiver running down his spine. The trauma dealt from those years of captivity will likely last a lifetime.

“I can use it a little, but it’s definitely not enough. I’d only get in the way.” He misses out the part about how using more than this would likely kill him. He smiles instead, poking at her ribs to make her giggle. “But if I was over there anyway, who would be here to take care of you? You’re too much of a rascal to let your grandmas look after you!”

She slaps at his hand as it continues to tickle her, her laughter growing louder. “I could have looked after myself! I’m getting bigger now!”

“Hmm, and who would make you food?”

“Uh … I could eat sweets?”

“Not for weeks you can’t.” He leans down to kiss her on her head. “That’s why you need someone to look after you. And I’m more than happy to do that alone until Sorey can come home.”

Abigail smiles. She ends up stretching out on the carpet on her stomach, her face resting in the palms of her hands as she peers up at Mikleo. “Tell me the story about how you got married.”

It doesn’t matter that she has likely heard it at least twice already. She still listens as closely as ever, and admittedly, Mikleo never dislikes telling the story. He settles on the floor properly, sitting with his legs crossed.

“Three years ago, I was finally well enough to leave the village with just Sorey,” he begins. “I had been able to walk before then, and I’m sure that Sorey would have been more than strong enough to protect me if we were attacked by monsters. But my magic was still struggling to be replenished, and once a week, I needed my mother to pass over her mana. Because Camlann is so far out from everywhere, it would have been too risky for me to leave. But eventually, my mana could last longer without my mother’s interference, giving me the opportunity for us to head out.

“As it was the first time we left the village with just us two – since I was captured, at least – we couldn’t go too far. But to our convenience, the place we wanted to go to the most was the closest to us anyway. Can you remember the name?”

“Elysia!” Abigail exclaims, Mikleo nodding.

“That’s right. Elysia is a village where only mages reside. It is a beautiful place, the magic there strong, yet also not overwhelming. It’s a common place for couples who love travelling to go together. Promises and vows are popular there as well, after all. It’s only a myth that promises will be stronger in a place full of concentrated magic, but … Well, perhaps the true magic is from believing in it.”

Mikleo pauses, as he always does when he reaches this part. The beauty of Elysia and his very first sighting of it will never be forgotten. The way Sorey’s hand helped him out of the ruins, bringing him out into the nature where a huge stretch of blue sky was cast right above their heads.

A smile even brighter than the shining sun met him. And Mikleo knew instantly that this memory, although all have been precious, needed to be protected. He can never lose this one.

“And that’s where daddy asked you to marry him,” says Abigail, taking Mikleo out of his temporary trance. He nods.

“Yeah, right there in the village of hope and promises. We were sat outside – it must have been midnight by then – and were simply staring out at the landscape past the cliff. The sky is beautiful in the daytime, but at night, there’s definitely something special about all those stars. We stood up, staring out at it one last time. Or at least I was. Because when I turned to Sorey, he was on one knee, holding up a ring. One which matches the circlet which lead him to me.”

Mikleo looks down at his hand, his fingers touching the rings on his finger lightly. One gold, with a green gem in its centre. The other is of enchanted silver; their wedding rings. A metal which connects to its matching partner. He smiles almost tearfully when he feels the ring heat up a little; the sign that Sorey touched his in return.

“It didn’t take you long to marry each other, did it?” Abigail asks. Mikleo shakes his head.

“No. I mean, I think Sorey had already been planning to propose before I was taken. And almost six years were taken from us, then he waited longer, waiting for the right moment … You never have to rush into these things. But I think that because so much time had been stolen, we wanted to not waste anymore. So we married a few months after. A simple wedding in Camlann.”

“I wish you had adopted me sooner so I could have been there,” Abigail says. “I bet it was really nice.”

“Yeah. It definitely was. I’ll never forget it.”

His eyebrows furrow a little, because forgetting is all he had done for so long. And even now, despite half a decade passing, he still fears this happening again. That the memories he has reclaimed and the further ones he has created will once again be stolen. He’d be taken again, used as a tool, a mind empty of all but loneliness, despair and hopelessness.

Abigail sits up and dives at him for a hug. The warmth of his life returns, his panic fading, and he returns her embrace.

“I hope that daddy comes home soon,” she says. Mikleo brings her a little closer.

“I do as well.”

Father and daughter stay together in this embrace on the floor. The gentle ticking of the clock is the only indicator that time is passing. Enough time passes for Abigail’s body to grow still in his arms. He can hear her gentle breaths when he focuses his ears.

He carefully brings himself to his feet, holding her body in his arms. She stirs in her sleep, but not enough to wake her. He carries her up the stairs and into the second bedroom. He settles her on one hip, wincing slightly as he reaches to pull back the duvet. Soon, she is settled underneath, curling up in a ball on her side as he tucks her in.

Pale fingers tuck her curly hair behind her ear as he kisses the side of her face. “I love you,” he whispers to her, before straightening up again.

He finds his heart longing for the day that he and Sorey will be doing this together again.

 

* * *

 

 

The days between Christmas and New Year’s Eve always seem like a blur. During those days, Mikleo and Abigail continue to spend time together, Muse also visiting in order to train up Mikleo’s mana. It’s doing better, she says, although it is still damaged permanently. But the damage is easing, and one day, he might be able to harness his magic further, do more than these small amounts he manages before he is forced to stop.

All in all, it is an enjoyable period of time, continuing the festive season for that little longer. But it is hard to not wish that Sorey would be here right now.

A war is currently occurring in Zaphgott Moor. It is luckily only minor, yet if it isn’t stopped soon, it is hard to say how much it could escalate. This is the first time in centuries that a war hasn’t been between the two countries. Instead, there are infiltrators from another continent, who entered through the entrance which lies in Zaphgott Moor.

Hyland and Rolance alike have joined their forces, some warriors and mages, like Sorey and his friends, acting as volunteers to go and help. His mother herself often goes over to the outposts to act as a healing mage.

Hopefully that can be Mikleo as well one day, if he could at least harness his healing spells once again.

Every day has at least underlining fear. Sorey and his friends could be harmed at any moment, and fatally so at that. It makes Mikleo more grateful than ever for their wedding rings. He expected at first that his frequent touching of his ring would become a bother to Sorey, but every single time, he feels the warmth in return.

It gives him hope. And hope is something that he needs now, ten minutes to midnight on New Year’s Eve, where he hadn’t exactly been truthful to his family by saying he wanted to spend it alone, with Abigail in bed.

Truth be told, he wanted to have their support. But he has already felt useless enough as it is.

His eyes watch the clock as the hands tick closer and closer to midnight. His finger fiddles with the ring, a pained smile on his face over the warmth he feels in return. Eventually, the clock’s hand reaches twelve, and he can hear faint cheers in the distance.

“Happy New Year, Sorey,” he says quietly to himself. He should probably get to bed now. Although when he is getting to his feet, he stops when he realises he can hear a knock on the door.

‘ _They’re probably worried about me,’_ he thinks to himself as he begins to walk over, his mind automatically going to his family. He should have known that the single visit earlier today wouldn’t have been enough.

His hand reaches for the door handle, a blast of cold air hitting him. The door opens.

He is being greeted by … roses?

“Happy New Year. Did I knock in time?”

A trembling hand reaches Mikleo’s mouth as he meets green eyes. They seem to shine brighter than ever, the wide smile bringing joy and sunshine in this freezing night. Mikleo can only remain frozen as he stares at his husband and those roses in his arms.

“I didn’t … I didn’t think …” Mikleo manages to at least stammer out. Then Sorey is holding the roses to the side with one hand as Mikleo is throwing his arms around the other’s neck. A hand is rested on Mikleo’s head, guiding it to Sorey’s shoulder, the flowers held against his back.

“Sorry I couldn’t make it home for Christmas,” Sorey responds, his lips finding the top of Mikleo’s head, which shakes against Sorey’s shoulder.

“Don’t be stupid. I didn’t think you’d be able to come home at all.”

He leans back slightly. His eyes take in Sorey once more as they try to comprehend that he really is here with Mikleo, seeming unharmed aside from a single cut on a cheek lined with stubble, radiating the positive energy that he always does.

Pale hands take hold of his face and bring him into a kiss. Sorey’s eyes close, smiling against Mikleo’s lips as he brings the other that little closer. It reignites their spark.

“God, not the tears,” Mikleo says as he backs away from the kiss, laughing lightly as his fingers rub at his eyes. “I was doing all I could not to cry.”

Sorey smiles gently, his thumb rubbing a stray tear away himself. He leans down to plant a kiss on Mikleo’s forehead. “I’m okay with crying if it’s from joy. But we should go inside so they don’t turn into icicles on your face.”

Mikleo laughs again. It’s written clearly on Sorey’s face how much he has missed that laugh. “Come in, then.”

He closes the door after Sorey enters, greeted with the roses being held out after the door shuts. Mikleo takes them into his arms. His nose sniffs them, although the cold air and snow outside have somewhat brought away the scent.

“How did you even manage to find roses to buy at this time of year?” Mikleo asks.

“I got them from Lohgrin – they’re doing better than ever these days! They weren’t cheap, but I thought they’d be nice.”

“Definitely. Mother will be jealous.” Mikleo’s face softens as he looks at Sorey almost guiltily. “I’m still sorry that I couldn’t have gone with you.”

“I would have never let you with your magic,” Sorey says, his fingers stroking down Mikleo’s cheek. The latter leans into the touch.

“I know. But I still feel awful that I stayed here as you went. We used to fight alongside each other before I was taken, ready for when we would face tougher challenges as an adult, but then …”

“Then Heldalf and Symonne came along. Which was far from your fault.”

“True. I’m sorry, I just …”

Sorey’s smile returns, his lips placing a soft kiss on Mikleo’s. “I know. I really do. But looking out for our daughter, helping the villagers here, strengthening your magic, that’s still all something too. And I promise I’ve been safe out there.” Sorey stretches out his arms. “See? I’m fine! Everything’s going well.”

“How _is_ the war doing?” Mikleo asks. “It must be in control if you could come home.”

“Yeah, it’s still going on, but we’re nearly there, I think.”

Mikleo goes to speak again, yet he is stopped by the sound of stairs creaking behind them. Both turn to find a sleepy Abigail on the stairs, her hand rubbing sleep from her eyes.

“I thought I heard …” She stares at Sorey when she notices he is there. All exhaustion seems to leave her instantly, her eyes growing wide and bright, as she races down the rest of the stairs. “Daddy! Daddy!”

“Abigail!” Sorey exclaims. The little figure runs over, launching herself at Sorey. He stumbles back a little from the force, her arms wrapping around his hips as her face is buried into his stomach.

“You’re back! You’re really back!”

“I’m back,” says Sorey. His hands reach under her armpits, lifting her up from the floor as he brings her close. She clings to him, now crying against his shoulder.

“I’ve missed you so much,” she sobs. Sorey smiles sadly, a hand stroking the back of her head.

“I’ve missed you too, sweetheart.”

All three remain in their places as quiet minutes tick by. Then Mikleo is placing the roses down on a cabinet in the hallway. Sorey shifts Abigail so she is being held by one arm, his other stretched out as an invite to Mikleo. He accepts it immediately. His head rests on its side on Sorey’s chest, reaching up to brush Abigail’s dark hair away from her face.

Neither could ask for a better way to begin the new year.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if there are a fair few mistakes, I couldn't proof read this as much as I normally do because of my health. But thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
